warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List' is the third army book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List contains the complete Mechanicum unit profiles, special rules and wargear for a Mechanicum army to be used during a Battles in the Age of Darkness expansion game. This book contains the units that were released within the first five Horus Heresy Series books. Due to the release of subsequent books this book will eventually be replaced with an updated version. Official Synopsis The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List brings together the Mechanicum units and rules from The Horus Heresy Books One to Five in a 120 page, hardback book. It includes background and profiles for all of the units available to the Mechnicum Taghmata, Legio Cybernetica and Ordo Reductor armies as well as support aircraft, seven classes of Knight, the Warhound, Reaver and immense Warlord Titans and introduces powerful new units such as the Ordinatus Macro Engines. Additionally, this book includes updated Age of Darkness expansion rules for playing games of Warhammer 40,000 during the Horus Heresy, and all of the weapons profiles and special rules you’ll need for your Mechnicum army. The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List is an expansion to Warhammer 40,000. You will need a copy of the Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook in order to use this book. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List: *'Foreword' - A foreword about the book from the Forge World Studio along with credits and acknowledgments. *'The Taghmata Omnissiah' - This section contains rules for a Taghmata Omnissiah army including an allies matrix, a force organisation chart, weapon profiles, warlord traits and the updated rules for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. *'Mechanicum Taghmata Army List' - This section contains the full unit lists and rules for a Mechanicum Taghmata Omnissiah army: **Magos Prime **Magos Dominus **Archmagos Draykavac **Archmagos Inar Satarael **Magos Reductor Calleb Decima **Tech-Priest Auxillia **Domitar-class Battle Automata Maniple **Myrmidon Secutors **Adsecularis Covenant **Thallax Cohort **Scyllax Guardian-Automata Covenant **Castellax-class Battle Automata Maniple **Triaros Armoured Conveyer **Ursarax Cohort **Tarantula Sentry Gun Battery **Vorax-class Battle Automata Maniple **Crusade Fleet Avenger Strike Fighter **Crusade Fleet Primaris-Lightning Strike Fighter **Crusade Fleet Arvus Lighter Orbital Shuttle **Thanatar-class Siege Automata Maniple **Thanatar-Calix-class Siege Automata **Thanatar-Cynis-class Siege Automata **Macrocarid Explorator **Krios Battle Tank Squadron ***Krios Venator **Myrmidon Destructors **Imperial Castellum Stronghold **Ordinatus-Minoris Macro Engine ***Ordinatus Sagittar ***Ordinatus Ulator **Mechanicum Indentured Knight Errant **Mechanicum Indentured Knight Paladin **Mechanicum Indentured Questoris Knight Styrix **Mechanicum Indentured Questoris Knight Magaera **Mechanicum Indentured Cerastus Knight-Lancer **Mechanicum Indentured Cerastus Knight-Castigator **Mechanicum Indentured Cerastus Knight-Acheron *'Legio Cybernetica Battle Cohort Appendix' - This section contains the units and rules for a dedicated Legio Cybernetica Battle Cohort. **Archmagos Dominus *'Ordo Reductor Army List Appendix' - This section contains the units and rules for a dedicated Ordo Reductor War Covenant. **Magos Reductor **Ordo Reductor Artillery Tank Battery **Ordo Reductor Minotaur Battery ***Minotaur *'The Titan Legions' - This section contains the units and rules for a dedicated Legio Titanicus Titan Legion army. **Legio Titanicus ''Warhound''-class Scout Titan **Legio Titanicus ''Reaver''-class Battle Titan **Legio Titanicus Mars Pattern ''Warlord''-class Battle Titan *'Battles in the Age of Darkness Core Missions' - This section contains the core missions for the Battles in the Age of Darkness Warhammer 40,000 expansion. **Deployment Maps ***Blood Fued ***Onslaught ***Shatter Strike ***Dominion ***Tide of Carnage ***War of Lies *'Mechanicum Taghmata Wargear & Special Rules' - This section contains a list of Mechanicum Taghmata wargear and speical rules. **Wargear **Special Rules **''Battles in the Age of Darkness'': Weapons of the Mechanicum Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Mechanicum - Taghmata Army List'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series